On The Inside Looking Out
by August425
Summary: What if the outside world was crumbling, but you were stuck on the inside? Rated T for safety


Well, it's time to try and actually finish a Fusion Fall fan fic!

I probably could have finished The Calm Before The Storm, but I really didn't like where the plot was going. I actually have planned out most of the plot for this one though, so I should be able to finish it.  
This will have the same characters as The Calm Before The Storm, but only because at this point, I'll feel bad if I don't use them... So yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

_Opening my eyes, storm clouds fill my vision, not letting a single speck of blue shine through it's dark blanket that has covered the sky. The lack of light distorts the rest of the normally beautiful world, turning the bright colors into depressing shades of green and gray. Even the small flowers that surround me have suddenly become very dark and sinister. I can even feel how cold the ground is through my thin tank top. I think about sitting up, but quickly dismiss the thought from my mind._

_ I raise my hand up above my head, and stare at it blankly. Even I have taken on a muted color. Nothing can escape this muted depression. I slam my fist back down, hitting a tiny little flower. Why am I so powerless? I can't even escape something as simple as a lack of light!_

_ Sighing, I push myself into a sitting position, and watch as the cloud roll by. What would it feel like if I could just make them move apart, and bathe in the sunlight? Would it feel like I was powerful? Amazing, maybe? Would it feel like magic?_

_ "Finally, found you," Someone sighs from behind me, "you know, you find the worst places to go when you're bored."_

_ I subconsciously smile, "Hey, Shaun."_

_ My twin brother, Shaun, sits down on the cold ground next to me, but doesn't say a word. Probably because he knows what I will say, no matter what he says or asks. He knows me way to well._

_ I watch at him out of the corner of my eye, expecting him to start lecturing me about going off on my own again. But Shaun just sits there, staring at the sky like I had been doing only minutes before. Or, at least I think he's looking at the sky. His blonde hair covers up his eyes, so I can't tell if Shaun's looking at the sky, has his eyes closed, or is watching me watch him. It's so weird, how he probably knows very well that I'm watching him, but I have no idea what he's doing._

_ "Hm? What's that?" Shaun points out a small spot in the clouds that had a strange green tint to it. But, after looking at it for a few seconds, I noticed that it was getting bigger, and with ever second that passed, it's growth got faster, until the strange glow broke through the blanket of clouds, flooding the area with light. But it was the same as sun light. It was a strange, unearthly glow. Shaun and I exchanged a glance, and we both stood up to leave._

_ Out of the corner of my eye though, I notice the small flower I had crushed with my fist. I have no idea why, but I reach down an picked it up. Maybe I feel bad for it?It's crazy, but it's also the only explanation I have._

_ Shaun was already running across the field to the path through the forest that we had taken to get here,"Hurry up, Zoe!"_

_ "I'm coming!"_

_ I take off, not wanting to be to close when that thing crashes. The path should be out of range, so I can slow down once I get there. As I reach the place where Shaun is waiting, I take another glance back, wondering how much progress the thing had made._

_ I turn around just in time to see a massive meteor crash into the earth._

"Hey, Zoe, wake up"

My eyes crack open, and I am met with identical light blue eyes.

"I was sleeping, Shaun," I mumble. Even though I wasn't exactly enjoying the dream, I was still sleeping! I like sleep!

"We're here," He explains, stepping out of the jeep.

I sigh, and push open the door on my side, and step out carefully, making sure that I don't trip on the way out.

I look out in front of me, and see a deserted wasteland. The place that I had come to on the day of the attack was now totaled. The only thing that even resembled life was a small patch of neon green tentacles a ways away that stuck up from the ground, as if we were underwater.

Shaun looks at me as if he expects me to burst out crying or something, "The others will be here in a few minutes. We should just wait here."

"Sure, whatever,"

I take out the little white flower and stare at it. It was wilted now, but all in all it was fine. Unlike almost everything else that had been here when Planet Fuse first attacked.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
